


This Could Be Good

by fanaticreader16



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Beginnings, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticreader16/pseuds/fanaticreader16
Summary: Darcy is at the beginning of a promising new relationship.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis
Kudos: 28





	This Could Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s Femslash February prompt is “new.” Titles are hard, so today’s fic title is from She Keeps Me Warm by Mary Lambert. Hope you like it!

“Hey, Darce, wanna go out for drinks with Thor and me later?” Jane called over to her assistant.

Darcy looked up from the notes she was transcribing and blushed slightly. “I can’t tonight, I have a date,” she replied, looking back down at her notes.

Jane’s head immediately turned towards Darcy. “What?! With who?? You haven’t mentioned anyone!” She wracked her brain to make sure she hadn’t forgotten, but she definitely didn’t remember Darcy talking about seeing anyone new, or even crushing on anyone.

“It’s new,” Darcy replied. In fact, they had been on exactly one date before this and it had been amazing. Darcy had been worried that things might be awkward when they were no longer in the casual comfort of the Tower, but instead out on an official date, but they weren’t. Their conversation had flowed naturally, and she had had an amazing time. Apparently, her date had thought it had gone well, too, because she invited Darcy out again, and Darcy was thrilled. And nervous. But mostly excited.

Darcy made it through the rest of the day dodging questions about her date from Jane, not quite ready to confide in Jane about this, and was finally able to escape up to her apartment to get ready. She took a quick shower and got dressed (casual, per the text she had received, but still cute), and was ready to go by the time there was a knock on her door an hour later.

She opened her door with a grin on her face to see Natasha waiting in jeans, a red top, and a black leather jacket.

“Hey good lookin’,” she said with a wink.

Natasha smiled. “Hey yourself,” she said. “You look great. Ready to go?”

Darcy blushed and nodded. Natasha reached for her hand and they walked to the elevator, both excited for the evening. They walked to a nearby bistro for dinner and, just like their last date, the conversation flowed seamlessly. After dinner they walked to a nearby park, the weather chilly but comfortable in the light jackets they both had on. They held hands and meandered down the pathways, not always talking, but enjoying each other’s company, neither wanting the evening to end. When they did finally have to head back, Natasha walked Darcy to her apartment, hesitated a moment, and then kissed her goodnight. As Darcy closed the door behind her, with a huge smile on her face, she was already planning when they could go out again. Needing to gush to someone, she finally texted Jane to give her the information she’d been begging for all afternoon.

_Just had my second date with Natasha. It’s new, but it’s definitely going somewhere :)_


End file.
